


Closing A Deal

by dippy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Fingering, Hinted Plot Tho, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dippy/pseuds/dippy
Summary: You've enjoyed doing business with the Red Hood and offer a special way to celebrate a successful deal.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 142





	Closing A Deal

Tasteful neon lights glimmer in time to sensual beats. The club is filled with bodies moving together. It makes you smile to watch, even from your booth far above the crowd. You can feel the bass through the whole building. It makes you swell with pride - this is your joint that you built from the ground up - but the clinking of glass brings you back to reality. 

"A toast," he calls to you. You wonder if he knows how deep and smokey his voice is, and how it makes your insides warm, no alcohol necessary. 

You turn back to him with a charming smile, hips swaying as you rejoin him at his side. Slinky black satin clings to your body right and you know it. You'd be willing to bet that under that domino mask his eyes have been tracing your figure all night. 

You raise your glass to his, letting them clink together. Bringing it up to your lips, you allow yourself to slowly taste the whiskey. It's strong but sweet, like molten honey, like _him._ It's warm down your throat and in your belly and makes your hairs stand on end.

"To us."

"Mm. We did good, Red."

"That we did. Black Mask is a threat no more. You did good, y/n, real good. You exceeded all of my expectations."

You let this praise flutter in your chest as you smirk. "You took down an empire tonight, Red. _And_ still saved the damsel in distress."

He snorts, "We both know you were never in distress."

“I think you liked being my hero," you coo, making him chuckle. You move closer to him, bodies touching.

Red Hood's lips twitch up into a smile. "I can think of many ways we could celebrate." 

His voice is enough to make you shiver slightly when his arm reaches tentatively for your waist as if testing the waters. You start to lean into him more, tilting your head up to his. 

"Are you sure?" he whispers. 

"Very."

He moves both hands to hold your hips, pressing your bodies together as he kisses you, hot and demanding. You return the kiss with equal passion, running a hand through his hair and lightly grabbing. It doesn’t take long for you to lead him to your back room and ask him what his ground rules are.

"Mask staying on?" 

He considers this for a moment. "For tonight, yes." 

You respected his privacy but couldn't help but wonder. After all, the parts of his face you could see were handsome - strong jaw, plush lips and a nose that had been broken and reset many times but still managed to be charming. 

There's a bed in your back room from all the nights you had worked overtime. As you and Red Hood make out he sits himself down on it, pulling you into his lap. You giggle at his eagerness and slip his shirt off, your hand exploring each other's bodies. God, he was packed with muscle.

Red slips the straps and front of your dress down. He kisses down your neck, sucking and leaving a hickey on your collar. His fingers swiftly unclasp your bra before moving to palm your breast, tracing the curve, thumb brushing your nipple making you whimper. You hold onto his biceps for dear life as one of his hands slides up your dress, softly rubbing against your wet panties. 

You were moaning shamelessly and curving into his fingers as they entered you. His fingers are calloused and rough but his touch, though lustful, is also thoughtful and calculated. He pumps them in and out of you at a moderate pace before taking his fingers, still coated in your wetness, and goes to rub your clit. You almost jump out of your skin like you had been electrocuted, a sharp cry escaping you at the stimulation. His lips are still paying admiration to your tits in kisses and bites. Though he felt heavenly, you didn’t want to completely melt under him so soon. 

You shimmy out of your dress and as he reaches out to touch your exposed body, you grab his wrists.

“No, no,” you command. “Patience.” 

He huffs a little, but his breath catches in his throat as you move off his lap and onto the floor in front of him, working off his pants in the process. His dick feels big in your hand, thick and long and incredibly hard. Frankly it makes your mouth water. 

“You do this with everyone you work with?” he grunts out, trying to act casual and repress his moans as you stroke him. 

You laugh, “No, you’re just lucky I like you.”

“Wouldn’t think any less of you if you did- Oh…” 

You had softly taken the tip in your mouth, running your tongue along it and tasting salty precum. You suck on it lightly, just enough for it to slip out with an audible pop. To tease him you lick his head and down the hot flesh of his shaft, kissing and even lightly letting him feel your teeth. His deep husky moans only motivate you further. How blessed was this man to have a great figure, fighting prowess, a big dick _and_ a sexy voice? 

“C’mon…” he groans, hips jutting to meet your lips. While you wanted to make him beg, you were eager as well. So you oblige him and take him in your mouth, sliding him in slowly and sucking, lips wrapped around his cock. His warmth and manly scent are intoxicating, just like the whiskey. You steal a glance up at his and see his mouth ajar, one hand grabbing tightly onto the sheets and the other in your hair. Pride swells in you. You had the Red Hood weak and desperate under you as you start to really work his cock, your head starting to move up and down. You can feel him hit the back of your throat but you keep going until you gag a little at his size, eyes tearing up. 

“God… Fuck, fuck! Mmm.. S… stop…” 

You slow down your movements and give it one last kiss, giving him a devilish smile.

Red Hood catches his breath. “On the bed,” he orders, making you clench in arousal. “Now.”

You lie down on your back and Red kicks off his pants for good. His lips capture yours in another greedy kiss, and you marvel at how such a tough guy still had such soft lips. His cock is rubbing against your wet pussy and you grind into him but he doesn’t let it slip in. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to fuck anyone so bad,” he growls into your ear, breath hot.

“Me too,” you admit, still rutting against him. 

And slowly, he slides in, with a moan of, “Fuck, darling, so tight.”

Your breath hitches as you feel your body adjust to him. To his merit he maintains his control well, moving steadily until he’s fully inside you. He fucks you in slow, deliberate strokes that had you mewling for more, light headed at how _good_ you felt. Your hips buckle against him as he starts to speed up, both hands holding your hips in place to thrust into. You reach out to him and he leans down, letting your fingers rake his back. It makes him hiss into your ear, and when you claw him harder he reciprocates. His fingers could bruise you and you didn’t care. It felt right for you two to be doing it, hard and intense. 

Then in one fluid motion, he grabs you and you are suddenly on top of him. Red is still thrusting up and you meet him halfway, hips slamming down. His hands move to squeeze and slap your ass while yours are grabbing his shoulders for support, making your tits bounce in his face. The bed is squeaking under you two at this point but you barely comprehend it. Instead you only feel the burning in your thighs and an intense pleasure building in you as he hits _just the right spots_. 

“Fuck, can I cum in you?” 

You can only nod as you move your finger down to rub your clit. The two of you cum together, a cathartic and glorious release. 

Carefully, you unmount him and settle into a pillow, the softness of the mattress welcome against your tired body. Both of you are panting and Red starts to grin.

“Teaming up with you was the best decision I could’ve made.” 

You’re suddenly glad your cheeks were already rosy so he didn’t notice you blush. 

“Wanna work together more often?”

“Oh doll, there’s no getting rid of me now.”


End file.
